User blog:Imouto-tan/Huozai
'Huozai Caesar, also known as Moth Emperor, was the Fire Moth King and absolute ruler of the Magma Nest located in Fennmont. Huozai was a Fire Magic master and, prior to the ending of the War, was believed to have been one of the most powerful Fire Mages in the world. Despised for his deformed personality and rejected by his close friend and crush, Mercelída. Huozai slaughtered his family and forged a contract with the Demon of Lust, Satyriasis. After rechristening himself as his mentor, Huozai abducted and defiled numerous women using his dark and enchanting powers. He also worked as a female slave trader, used illegal Magic and seemed to be infamously known with the epithet Huozai the King of Atrocity and Lust. His subordinates label him as a sex maniac who "fucks everything that has a wet hole", even raping aliens during conquests for fun. Huozai was determined to ensure that his kingdom remained intact long after his death: to that end, he kept an overwhelmingly large harem of slave women captive, hoping to produce a viable heir through their repeated rape. He was known for being highly oppressive of his citizens; for the young women of the countries that he captured and of the Nest this oppression takes the form of a droit de seigneur — or "lord's right" to sleep with newly married brides on their wedding night. Background '''Huozai Caesar, also known by the name Huozai the King of Atrocity, was one of the most infamous rulers of the Fire Moths. He is the son of Gaius Agni Caesar and the powerful Pyromancer/Immolation Witch, Ignacia. Among other exploits, he was a member of the Twelve Celestial that is a group of the twelve strongest beings in the Imoutoverse. Despite his reputation, he was notorious for the rape of Gremory and the enslavement of the Succubi Witches. He was also well known many years ago for killing everyone in Lynn and Sherria's village, raping the Queen and princesses of War world and razing the planet to the ground, and slaughtering the inhabitants on Cutie Pie after losing a cooking contest. First Conquest After gaining his Celestial weapon, at some point after he killed his whole family, he became aware of his son's, General Liu Haojun, assassination attempt and killed him. Later, he would go to Kanon's Marshland hideout with Mahiro and "Make an example" of the Khan Tribe that had risen up in rebellion against his evil. Using his mastery over Fire, he evaporated an entire river that cut her army off from the Tribes' main village and used this makeshift road to cross over and defeat them, capturing their leaders. He then ordered his army to "violate this town until they were satisfied," resulting in the mass murders and rapes of civilians as well as the burning of the village to the ground. He forced the leaders to watch their village "violated" to discourage future insubordination to him. Following his return to the capital of his kingdom, Huozai has stated that he wishes to try his hand at falling in love (again). He provides a list of short but incredibly specific qualifications to his Generals and Soothsayers. Mercelída Huozai was coaxed by the King of Conquerors into punishing the inhabitants of War World by besting their Queen Mercelída and her warrior people (excluding Mercelída's younger daughter Bryiana Noelle). With Mahiro in tow, he marched on their imperial capital city and met Mercelída outside the gates. He was not at all interested in peaceful negotiations but was unable to defeat her in battle. Impressed, Mercelída allowed Huozai's men to enter the city. They abused the opportunity to drug their hosts' drinks; when all were asleep, Huozai made his play. He chained and raped Mercelída for 43 days and before he and his men left, they stole her Celestial Weapon. He then returned to his homeland with Mahiro, escaping the wrath of War world. Hanabi Kirigakure Hanabi Kirigakure was a noblewoman who was arranged to marry Julian Dairenji, a leading scientist who worked on the Irregular Magic Gem Children Project. Despite the marriage being arranged, they both were very much in love. Hanabi gave birth to Kurohoro not long after they were married. One day, the royal entourage was attacked by Huozai-hired thugs and she and Kurohoro were captured while Julian fled. Hanabi was raped in front of Kurohoro and became pregnant with Ritsu. She died shortly after Ritsu was born. Gremory Huozai conquered Gremory's people after a contest of power, and Gremory offered herself into his service if he would save the lives of her people. Huozai, however, unbeknownst to Gremory, Huozai ordered her people massacred and took her into sexual slavery, along with thousands of other women from captured nations. It is likely that when he did sexually abuse the younger girls, he would wear a condom or use an object of some kind. Huozai converted Gremory to a Celestial by raping her and forcing her to drink his blood, Gremory was pure in both heart and body and when defiled by the cruel Huozai, Gremory's purity seemed to completely invert. Once Gremory was reborn a Celestial she turned from a pure-hearted, shy young lady into a blood and pain obsessed monster that wanted nothing but revenge for her people. Maria Schnitzer Having recovered from his injuries from his fight with Astraea Sears and Lady Mallory, Huozai returned to Yamato City and took control of a young woman named Maria Schnitzer, keeping her hostage for months while raping her numerous times. In order to send a message to the world, Huozai took Schnitzer to the same restaurants as he taken all of his thralls and sex slaves years before. When Windy Chiffon of Alias was hired by Schnitzer's parents to find her, Huozai ordered Schnitzer to wait on a bed for Windy and when she was close, murder her own parents, which she obeyed. Later after escaping his imprisonment at Hell's Gate prison, while one of his slaves treated his wounds Huozai questioned what Windy Chiffon wanted from him, claiming that he had given Chiffon everything she had ever wanted, even restoring her childhood home. The psychic slave stated that Maria Schnitzer had been pregnant with his child whom Yuuhi Kouzaki and Chiffon had helped abort. Upon hearing this Huozai demanded to know what had become of his child and the slave stated that Tsundere Hospital had kept the body for testing, leading to the slave calling the act disgusting for doing such a thing while Huozai found himself both furious and mildly impressed. And so he decided to raze Destiny City and steal the dead body of the child for his own research. Meeting Satyriasis One day Huozai met Satyriasis while ravishing a secluded village in India, and he sacrificed the male villagers and village elders (he even sacrificed some of his wounded soldiers) to her to become a powerful Sex Demon Lord. His first act upon becoming a Sex Demon Lord was to brutally rape Roman's second wife and three young daughters in front of Roman, preventing all measures of Roman's attempts to save them; the horror of the event led to Roman's wife and three daughters becoming amnesiac, paranoid, suicidal, and regressing into a child-like state, while Roman lost his left forearm, right eye and part of his internal organs being severely damaged. Katie McKinney Katie thought that boyfriend Darren Campbell had run her bath water for her, and thanked him, not realizing that the self-professed "King of Atrocity and Lust" Huozai had turned Darren into a nice toasty campfire, and then melted himself down into the tub. After stripping down, Katie entered the tub and began washing. Huozai turned himself into the bathe's water, then he slowly reverted himself back to normal while he stood up as it hugged, grabbed, and attack-raped Katie against the bathroom's shower wall. She screamed as he pounded her head and body against the wall behind her, pummeling her repeatedly. She collapsed dead on the floor with her eyes open (with blood dripping out of the right side of her mouth). World War 3 Once he arrived in Destiny City he started impregnating women in violent ways to bear his offspring. Behind the scenes, however, a team of scientists, politicians and even the Destiny Security Agency started to try to find a way to stop his rampage. Legacy By the end of his life, the exact number of victims that Huozai had in his harem was unknown. Some theorized it was around twenty thousand women while other claims said the number of victims was over a hundred thousand. Many of those affected were impregnated and produced offspring in Huozai's bloodline who were "cursed" by their forefather's blood in their veins. Due to his interactions with the Lust Breaker, the children Huozai sired with Hanabi, Maria and Mercelída and their descendants gained the potential to develop Flame Gene and pass it onto future generations. Earning the moniker as the "King of Atrocity and Lust", Yuri Ibaraki and Ritsu Dairenji began spreading the word of Huozai's demonic deeds. With the king memorialized as a "demon" in myth, Demonbane wielders often persecuted those identified as his descendants, labeling each of them as a "Demon Child". Appearance Normally, Huozai was described as tall and muscular, with a "powerful bodybuilder-like" physique with long, ash gray hair, long sideburns, and blood red eyes. His trousers are brown with a bullet proof cover over both of his lower legs. His shoes are a bright golden hue and large, gratuitous amounts, scars decorate a great deal of his body, including his back; chest and even forearms. Kiseki states that he is even taller than Dolarhyde, so we can assume he is over 6'5" in height. He was smoking a cigarette whenever he appeared. In his Blazing Inferno form, Huozai turned into a large, powerfully built juggernaut of a man with long, crimson red hair tied into a wild short ponytail, a goatee, and burning red eyes. In his True Form, Huozai turned into a large, moth-like eldritch creature with four small feet. He appears to have compound eyes that are two shades of red, and there is a red horn-like structure on each side of his face. The fuzz on his upper body is smoky gray and glossy. his abdomen is black in the center and fire red with black dots on the outside. He has eight blade-like wings that are orange in color and have small black spots. Huozai can release his fiery scales from his wings to create a sea of fire. Personality Huozai is a cold-hearted, arrogant man, and evil individual who was tearfully described by many of the captive girls as "the worst King ever", due to his willingness to abuse Magic for his own purposes, cheat people and, last but not least, sell people into slavery. He's known for his use of illegal Magic, with the thefts he committed with Magic having caused him to be excommunicated from the Twelve Celestials. He was very brutal with his enemies and did not show any mercy. He is confident enough in his own power to challenge even the Black Witches and Foo Fighters and deliberately holds back in the battle to make his "fun" last longer. His lust for battle is so great, that he will resort to any means necessary in order to force an opponent to fight at their full strength. Despite his arrogant behavior, Huozai is incredibly intelligent, with reflexes quick enough to analyze an opponent's Jewel ability and potential weak spots simply by watching them fight. He is also shown to willingly learn from his mistakes and adapt, becoming progressively more of a threat as a fight goes on. Huozai lacked any form of moral compass; if someone annoyed him or simply had a prettier wife than him, he would frequently go out of his way to hurt them or have his goons do something vicious to them. An example of this was when he ordered his men to rape Hanabi kirigakure just because she rejected him and was married to Julian Dairenji. This was only a mild example; he had been known to use him Ruler's Magic Magic on people to commit a robbery or to kill someone else. Worst of all, he repeatedly raped female thralls such as Mercelída and Maria Schnitzer, impregnating the latter, and was apparently too divorced from human morality to realize it was rape. He considers the "wives" ungrateful for what he apparently sincerely considers to be generosity. He seems to think his keeping the wives prisoner as sex slaves is truly what's best for them and thinks of them as spoiled when they verbally rebel. Huozai's sexual tendencies are much more unusual than what people normally think a king should have. In the presence of his "wives" he refers to himself as "daddy", asking many of his forced concubines to sit on his lap like a child and seemingly taking pleasure in the age gap between him and his "wives". Sometimes during the rapes of his forced concubines, he would penetrate them anally rather than vaginally. This suggests that while Huozai does place obtaining a healthy heir as a high priority, he still to a degree uses sex with the "wives" just for pleasure. Huozai describes himself as a sex maniac who "fucks everything that has a wet hole", even raping aliens during missions. He suffered from Pyromania and Hybristophilia. Huozai is also a sadist who enjoys committing rape, murder, genocide and owns a number of sex slaves. He does not hesitate to use others to achieve his goals, including the dead (for this reason he resurrected Mahiro). Powers King's Flame Magic- Huozai is a powerful Fire Moth who possesses the King's Flame Magic which allows him to create and manipulate a beautiful red fire, even managing to do so in a peculiar way, producing solid, harmless flames which he uses to traverse over long distances. When employed offensively, he's able to assault his opponents with fierce blazes through simple hand movements. When angered Huozai's King's Flame Magic allows him to summon black flames, which is hotter than his normal flames, and to generate a solid shield of flame to protect himself. When he combined his power with Blazing Inferno of Hell, he was able to enter the 2nd State of his Fire Moth form. Enslavement of the Dead- Huozai can revive anyone from the dead to serve under him, however this technique only works twice and the second time will make the dead a lifeless person. Inner Urge Release: Huozai can release a highly potent psychoactive chemical from his sweat glands and in his seman that overrides the inhibition center of the brain with anyone that has skin to skin contact with him. Magical Singularity- Due to consuming the blood of the eldritch beast known as the "Anomaly" that he defeated single-handedly and him being magically blessed by the of Conquerors, Huozai bends the rules of the world and as such is able to do things that most can only dream of. *Power Anchoring: He is immune to all power altering, mimicking and, negation abilities even by someone with Meta Power Manipulation. *Life Resilience: He is immune to one hit kills, Heart Stopping, Unavertable Death, being slayed by an Omnislayer, Unrestricted Murdering and Nonexistence. *Immortality Negation- He can beat the immortality out of his opponent. *Invulnerability Negation: He can negate Absolute Invulnerability. *Healing Factor Nullification: He can negate Meta Regeneration and his very presence makes old wounds get burning sensations. *Non-Physical Interaction: He can hit anyone with Ultimate Intangibility, Nothingness Physiology, Physical Nonexistence, Nonexistent Physiology and Transcendent Ghost Physiology. Abilities Overall: Huozai was known to be extraordinarily powerful and the strongest Celestial ever, as he was able to defeat Gremory, Mei-li, Miyako Kuruwa, Bête Noire and, Yan Xianglian (all formidable Celestial in their own rights) along with the combined might of the 2nd and 3rd generation of Wizard Saints, the entirety of POLTERGEIST and the entirety of NEMESIS with no difficulty and was able to severely injure all of them to the point they could barely move. Huozai's formidable power stems from years of training; he possesses a superhuman amount of natural strength without the need for a weapon and casually brushes off even the most extreme of physical trials. Self-Modification: Huozai is able to modify his body, however, he wishes, taking the form of a seven-foot tall man with ash hair when arrogant, or transforming into his true form: a massive seventy-meter moth creature that nullifies all attacks below Magic Gods, meaning that only the mightiest attacks can possibly harm him. Enhanced Combat: Huozai's relies on his vast array of crude, unrefined punches and kicks and sword stances to keep the opponent guessing. He can be a difficult opponent to beat due to the fact that he infuses his fire and strength into his moves, which makes him a truly dangerous fighter, as well as his keen mind and combat, know how. Huozai is extremely powerful and can make the opponent look like a beginner. Huozai's combat versatility allows him to adapt to any foe and overpower them. He also uses Zombies to fight battles, including a few legendary warriors as well as monstrous undead abominations...he resurrected Tomoe Gozen, who was a mind controlled zombie who fought for him. He can also call forth a swarm of 100 of his volcanic Dragon Hornet soldiers to aide him in combat. *Attack Repetition Nullification: Huozai was able to develop an immunity to a spell/technique he's seen at least three times, to the extent that he was able to counter all of the Magic Gods' spells because he knew how to counter them. *Weak Point Magic- Weak Point Magic is a mental attack on his opponent out of a sheer intimidation factor, which causes "weak points" to appear on the opponent when hit. These weak points allow him to deal double damage to his opponent when hit and cause temporary paralysis. He can also bypass the defenses of the person as long as he can hit the weak point on their body. One-Man Army: He can easily take on high-level armies without breaking a sweat. Magic God Negation Magic: He can Negate the powers of Magic Gods. Supernatural Condition: Out of all the known Twelve Celestial, Huozai is a monstrous powerhouse that he could even stop a point blank explosive punch from Vera Arcturus' highly destructive Revolver Knuckles with relative ease. Huozai's musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity and as a result, he has limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. Despite his herculean bulk Huozai, beyond his surreal amount of strength is blindingly fast while in human form. Fire Moths like Huozai possess a binary brain and second heart, third lung, third kidney and second stomach all to support it. Fire Moths have no need to eat nor sleep, but do so to enjoy the sensation, however, if they choose to go without sleep and eating they can maintain optimal mental faculties and health. *Supernatural Strength: Having gone through the harshest military training for gifted Fire Moth children, Huozai is one of the strongest Fire Moths in existence. With his strength, Huozai has been able to overpower and humiliate many powerful fighters with ease. A single full-power punch from him can destroy half a planet. *Flaming Eye Magic: Huozai's left eye becomes red like an intense flame and increases his physical strength and magic power tenfold. *Keen Intellect: Huozai possesses a sharp mind and is very analytical, being able to quickly realize Lynn and Sherria's weaknesses in combat and taking advantage of them. He is able to deduce the workings of his opponents' abilities simply by observing them in action. *Enhanced Lung Capacity: Fire Moths have a great big lung reserve, allowing them to survive in low oxygen environments. *Advanced Immune System- After surviving being poisoned by far too many assassins to count, Huozai had developed extremely powerful antitoxins in his blood that allow him to shrug off most poisons with ease. *Pyrokinetic Wing Manifestation: Huozai can choose to either manifest moth wings on his back or transform completely into his true Fire Moth form. *Increased Sense of Smell: Huozai can smell his victims "lust and fear". He can even smells those with Inodorosity. *Shock Absorption: Huozai's unique Fire Moth physiology grants him the ability to absorb the shock of any attack, but Huozai has a limit to how much he can absorb. *Super Regeneration: Huozai's unique Fire Moth physiology grants him the ability to regenerate from most anything, from deep wounds to whole limbs. *Supernaturally Dense Tissue: Huozai has withstood both the impact of a ground zero magical explosion and Lynn's Mana Blast. Fire Invulnerability: Huozai is immune to fire, so much so that fire can heal his wounds. Fire Aura/Wall: A full-body ability that releases a concentrated aura of fire and fire energy. The aura gives one a greater level of resistance to attacks upon their body; essentially allowing them to be in the presence of those with higher levels of Ice Magic and Water Magic than the user without suffering ill effects. The flames can even be focused on a wall in front of the user to create a solid wall of flames to protect them from powerful frontal attacks. Huozai has Electrical Resistance by super-heating the air, creating an "Air Lens" to block off electricity. Enhanced Charisma: Huozai is an uncanny tactician who led many successful victories for centuries and ruled most of the Magma Nest ruthlessly. Swordsmanship: Huokai was a Fire Moth king, so he had undergone training at a very young age and would be able to adeptly use a sword in battle. Once her switches to using his proper hand he becomes nearly unmatched with the sword. Inhuman Sexual Appetite: As an owner of a harem of sex slaves it takes substantial effort to quell his more base urges. *Sexual Ecstasy Inducement- Huozai can stimulate the pleasure centers of the brain, and shares his gift rather generously and forcefully. Spells Blast Stream: This flame will burn everything till not even a trace is left. It unleashes a devastating, concentrated blast of blazing fire forming a massive sphere that burns away at everything it touches.This isn’t any normal burning flame. (cool down period is seven seconds) Air Vamp: A forbidden spell that allows the user to steal the life force of his opponent replenishing his own. (cool down period is seven minutes) Keikoku Crusher: Keikoku is the Japanese name for the planet mars which is known as the planet of war and fire. This is an omnidirectional attack that emits a large sphere of black flames outward from the user. (cool down period is 72 seconds) Ruler's Magic: Huozai can perform a type of Magic branded as illegal Black Magic, Ruler's Magic, which makes other people's hearts attracted to him; something which is made evident by the stylized hearts formed in the victim's' eyes. He employed such form of Magic to gather a loving crowd of girls and make them into fans of him, something which easily allowed him to trick them into attending his so-called "party" on a ship, in order to sell them as slaves. The downside of Ruler's Magic resides in the fact that, if a target were to be distracted from it by something else, they would realize that they are under the Magic's effects. Flame War: Huozai can use his Flame War spell to amplify the damage his targets take. (cool down period is thirty seconds) Great Fire Effigy Attack: Huozai can perform the Great Fire Effigy Attack, which will not end until the opponent has died (those with Multiple Lives are prevented from dying while stuck in this spell) or he turns it off. (cool down period is 24 hours) Techniques Steamroller Smasher: Huozai whirls around while enemies have latched onto him, spinning with enough force that when they are released they are easily thrown through concrete. Armored Tank Smasher: Huozai blasts himself towards his enemy and smashes his body into the enemy, crushing and injuring the enemy with his great weight. Inferno Bellows: Huozai creates a powerful flaming whirlwind from his blood to shred opponents painfully. Flame Jail: Flame Jail is a powerful Fire Moth style sword fighting technique combining both basic swordsmanship and the precise focus of ki and fire magic. After summoning their flames around their sword user performs a barrage of slashes at the opponent. However, this is just a faint user is actually aiming at the area around the opponent. Each slash creates an exceedingly thin layer of ki that converge together and manipulated to form a glass-like barrier of condensed ki around the opponent that is difficult to break from the inside but quite simple to break from the outside. Thus opponent is enclosed in a barrier with the flames roaring around them. Oxygen is needed for combustion so in an enclosed area because there is a lack of oxygen the fire extinguishes immediately as opponent suffocates. But even though the flame disappears the embers are still present so when the wall is destroyed, a large amount of oxygen rushes in, the embers start to burn creating an explosive flame. This flame revival effect is the key to the Flame Jail. Its flame is more than 1000 degrees, it’s a flaming hell. If you can survive that it’s a miracle. Pyrokinetic Cloning: Using high speed, the user quickly creates a fire clone that looks just like them and has the clone take their place. Consequently, the enemy's attack will strike the fire clone and not the person themselves, confounding the foe momentarily, making them vulnerable to a counter attack. Can also be used to successfully retreat from a battle. He also uses the created clones for aid in combat. Equipment Celestial Weapon: Huojin- Huozai is able to infuse his Celestial Weapon: Huojin with fire, allowing him to burn his enemies and afterward implant searing cores into them which will explode after a few seconds. Huojin can also release fireballs that explode on impact towards his target. Huozai can ignore and invalidate any form of immunity to his powers via Huojin's Trump Ability, but this deprives him of his sword. Weaknesses *He hates being called "Moth Breath", he made a personal rule that whoever calls him that nickname would end up with a death sentence. *He is very arrogant and cocky, as he sometimes underestimates his opponents. *Using his most powerful attacks leave him drained for a short time. *Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water, he has found ways around this before. *He is also stubborn about his opinions and will not heed the advice that goes against them unless he sees it with his own eyes. *Can't use King's Flame Magic during a solar eclipse, but is physically capable without it. *His King's Flame Magic doesn't work well in heavy rain. *He never uses the same spell twice in a row, a fact which if noticed can be used by an enemy to dodge his attacks more easily, this also means he can't spam any of his spells. **His spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast. *Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, but has an extremely large mana pool which is near infinite. *Celestial Slayer weapons, Darklit Planets Magic and, Demonbane. *His intellect decreases slightly in his Blazing Inferno form since he only relies on instincts and hatred. **Using his Blazing Inferno form harms him, he can only use his Blazing Inferno form for about 3 hours a day. *Very lustful, and seems to be occasionally distracted by said lust. *Huozai has a soft spot in his back that is vulnerable to attacks due to an assassination attempt on him as a teen. *The "weak points" he creates is generated by physical contact and is thus useless if Huozai can't reach his opponent or if his attacks are blocked. *Ultimate Freeze can slow him a bit, but won't stop him completely. Trivia *Estelle Bridget and Alisha Emeraude are the only people who were able to injure him without using invulnerability negating magic, however, this was only because of the fact that Estllee has Karmic Retribution and the Alisha has a Celestial slaying weapon. *He hardly ever uses an eighth of his true power, causing one to imagine just how vast and monstrous Huozai would be should he completely release his True Form. * In battle, Huozai can best be described as a berserker in both mannerisms and unquenchable bloodlust. *In the Roman Empire, Caesar was a title for the Emperor's successor. *Caesar was the Name of the famous roman General and Dictator Julius Caesar. *There is a scar on Huozai's back. During his bout with Priscilla Saotome, Kirino Asano and, Byouri Mitsuari in the Starry Night Forest, it was the only place that they could damage. *After his fight with Sayoko Animo in the ruins of the Forsaken Castle, Huozai had recognized her from her fighting style. Category:Explicit Content Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet